


Hold My Hand

by porcelain_ivory_steel



Category: Internet Personalities, vlog squad
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Internet, coachella, crowds, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_ivory_steel/pseuds/porcelain_ivory_steel
Summary: Reader goes to Coachella with the VS and gets anxious in crowds. Jeff holds her hand all weekend so she doesn’t get lost.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, this is my first ever fic. pls be gentle.
> 
> originally posted on my second tumblr natalinasvlogs 
> 
> if you like what you read and want more, i'm open to prompts/request over on tumblr :-) 
> 
> enjoy!

It was my first time going to Coachella, and I was unbelievably excited. I had been friends with David and Natalie for a few years, since David’s first line of Fanjoy merch. I was a fashion designer, and had helped create some of the most popular designs. In the last year, I was able to quit Fanjoy and become self-employed, and run a successful online business creating handmade clothing. It was a small business, but it had taken off, especially with everyone in the Vlog Squad promoting my work.

Because of how popular my designs were with influencers and celebrities, I had been able to get a Coachella artist pass of my own. David had offered to bring me last year, the way he brought all his friends who wanted to go, but I didn’t like accepting handouts from anyone. This time, I was able to go on my own terms, and spend time with my friends as equals.

I was in the VS Coachella house getting ready for the first day with Natalie and Cas. Nat and I had just finished, but Cas was still doing her makeup.

“Natalie! I need to get some footage with the new merch before we go to the festival!” David yelled out. Cas rolled her eyes and kept applying eyeliner while Natalie and I headed to the backyard. 

Both Natalie and I were wearing shorts from the new merch line, but hadn’t put the hoodies on so we were both in our little bra tops for our day 1 outfits. As soon as the boys saw us, they startled whistling and complementing both of us. 

“Babies you look so good!” Zane called. Natalie laughed and went over to the clothes to pick out a hoodie while David started talking to her about the bit he wanted for the vlog.

“Damn doll, I don’t think David needs to worry about sales if that’s how you look in those shorts,” Jeff said to me, winking. 

I blushed a little, but that was par for the course. Since Jeff had joined our friend group, he and I had a very flirtatious friendship. Nothing had come of it, and although I liked him, I didn’t expect anything to come of it. Jeff was very clear to everyone about not wanting a serious relationship, and I made it clear to everyone that that was the only kind of relationship I was interested in. I had tried the casual thing before, and it didn’t work out. It went unspoken that neither one of us wanted to risk our friendship or the friend group for a casual fling that wouldn’t last. 

“Well it certainly won’t help hoodie sales if I’m not wearing one in the photos!” I said, laughing as I walked to get a hoodie for filming. 

We filmed and took photos for an hour before David declared he had enough and we headed to the festival. Once we arrived, I realized I had underestimated how crazy it would be. I started to get nervous thinking about the crowds and how easy it would be to get separated from my friends, especially once everyone started drinking. Jeff noticed that I started to get quiet when I had been buzzing with energy moments before.

“You alright, Y/N?” he asked, concerned. I shrugged, keeping as close to the group as possible as we headed to the first act. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s just busier than I thought. I’m not the biggest fan of crowds,” I said, trying to smile reassuringly. Jeff frowned.

“Weird place to go if ya don’t like crowds, doll,” he said jokingly. “But don’t worry, stick with me and I’ll make sure ya don’t get lost.”

Jeff grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I nodded, biting back a smile when he started pulling me through the crowd. He didn’t let go of my hand the whole night, and no one commented on it despite Natalie giving me a raised brow when she noticed. 

This continued for the rest of the festival, both at the Coachella grounds and at the parties David dragged us to. Jeff would grab my hand and squeeze it if the crowds started to get heavy. We joked and flirted like normal, but Jeff seemed to go out of his way to be nicer to me than normal. 

By the last night, we were walking in a less populated area and he was still holding my hand. A couple girls, Instagram models by the looks of it, stopped us and asked to take pictures with him. He did, and let go of my hand to do it. It felt strange to be there without his hand in mine, the warmth of his body pressed against me, but because the crowds weren’t bad in this area I didn’t feel anxious. Our group was walking away to get to the next show, and Natalie grabbed my hand to keep me with her. I knew Jeff would catch up when he was done talking to the girls, and I felt bad that he had been glued to my side the whole weekend when he could have been meeting girls and doing what he wanted. 

As we approached the stage, the crowd seemed to get thicker by the second. Natalie’s hand slipped out of mine and I was separated from the rest of the group. Before I could panic too much, I felt two hands grasp my arms and turn me around. 

“Jeff!” I exclaimed, grabbing his arms in reassurance and taking a deep breath. 

“Why the hell did ya run off like that? I looked away for one second and you were gone!” he shook me gently, a worried expression on his face.

“I felt bad that you’ve been stuck with me all weekend, and you seemed to like talking with those girls,” I huffed. “I was with the group a second ago but we got separated in the crowd.” Even thinking about the crowd was making me feel claustrophobic, and I looked around and realized just how big it was. Just as I started to feel anxious, Jeff slipped his hand into mine and pulled me away from the stage, shaking his head the whole way. 

“Why would you think I’m stuck with you? No one forced me. I like being with ya and I don’t want ya to get lost or feel scared,” he admitted, once we were far away from the rest. My heart pounded as he looked deep in my eyes and stepped closer. 

“I want to be close to you,” he said. His voice was low, his eyes darted away from mine and back again. 

“I want to be close to you too,” I whispered. I stepped even closer, and tilted my chin up. It felt like a scene from a movie, and I worried that in a second he would pull away with a laugh like one of us always did when we got close.

He brought his hands to my face, and with one last glance in my eyes, he leaned in and kissed me. It was slow and sweet, and I sighed into him as my hands grasped his arms. Realizing what this could mean, I pulled away. His eyes stayed closed for a moment before he looked at me in confusion. 

“Jeff, I like you. You know I do. But you also know I don’t do casual. I can’t,” I said hurriedly, wondering if this could be the end of our friendship. 

“Doll, I haven’t been with anyone in months. I’ve been waiting for the right time to show ya that I’m ready for something serious. I’m ready for you.” 

Jeff stroked his hand through my hair, and looked at me so earnestly. 

“Let me hold your hand even when there aren’t any crowds,” he whispered, bending to rest his forehead against mine. 

My heart swelled and I couldn’t stop a smile from stretching across my face. 

“Alright, Jeff. You can hold my hand whenever you want. And whenever I want,” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his middle. 

“Always, doll. Always.”


End file.
